


Horror Movies Are Never A Good Idea

by yumikou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horror, horror movies, i don't even know honestly, i'm so dumb i'm sry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikou/pseuds/yumikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which post-reveal Adrienette are horrible with horror movies, Marinette especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies Are Never A Good Idea

_Oh my God_. Marinette has two pillows propped up against her ears, but she can _still_ hear the sound of the saw rumbling through the TV screen. She clenches her teeth and balls up her fists against the pillows. “Adrien, this was such a bad idea!” she yells because of her muffled hearing.

Beside her, Adrien is sitting cross-legged, his posture is rather relaxed, she notes; but his face is contorted in pure disgust. He turns to her with that same look, then takes his hand and covers her eyes. “Mari, don’t look.”

“What?” she says, loudly. “Why can’t I look?” She hears a woman’s shrill scream, _oh_.

“You...don’t want to know.” Adrien replies, his hand still blocking her vision. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” Adrien groans. 

The screaming stops and Adrien pulls his hand back. When Marinette finally sees what she’s been missing, she’s appalled. “Jeez,” she cringes, “are horror movies always this bloody?”

“I don’t watch enough of them to give you a proper answer,” Adrien replies, partially relieved that he can’t answer her. Horror movies are the _worst_. He turns to Marinette, who has her small hands covering her face, but peeks through her index and middle finger. He laughs at her indecisiveness. “I thought you didn’t like horror movies?” he teases.

“I don’t! But…” she pauses, still peering through her fingers, “I really want to know what happens next.”  


A different girl wanders through a dark hallway, with one hand gliding along a wallpapered wall. Marinette assumes she’s in her late teens -- _just like her_ , Marinette thinks. 

“Oh, god.” Marinette says, her voice drenched with fear and regret.

“What?” Adrien turns to look at her as she slowly points to the screen. “Is there a ghost in the corner or something?”

“No, oh my god, Adrien, she…” Marinette’s voice starts to shake, “she’s wearing a red cardigan and a black top.”

He tilts his head to the side in confusion, “And?”

“Red and black are my colors, Adrien,” she explains, “my suit -- my Ladybug suit -- this is like -- my horror movie persona. _I’m going to die and it’s all because of this movie._ Oh god.” Marinette panics.

At first, Adrien stares at her in disbelief, amazed that she could even make that connection in the first place. And he can’t help himself, he bursts into laughter that’s so loud that it makes Marinette jump.

“It’s not funny!” she gasps and slaps him across the shoulder “If you saw a guy with a black jacket and a green shirt, you would freak out too!” she exclaims. 

“It’s just a movie, Mari,” he’s still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. “Besides, this girl is _blond_ , and she isn’t nearly as pretty as you are. No one can pull off red and black like you can, I can guarantee that.” He grins at her and she frowns at his attempts to woo her.

“This girl is probably about to die and you’re _flirting_?”  


“She isn’t going to die,” he reassures. 

The camera switches shots to the girl’s hand curling around the peeling wallpaper, as she rips it off. Behind the wallpaper are the words “DEATH” scribbled on the wall, and the reveal comes with an overbearingly-loud **BANG** that makes both Marinette and Adrien jump in their spots.

It leaves Marinette in a mess, she’s terrified and she does _not_ handle horror well at all. She’s repeating the words “oh my god” over and over, and Adrien is caught between fits of laughter and being immersed into the movie.

It was such a ridiculous and hackneyed horror movie, Adrien thinks he’s seen infomercials scarier than this. Yet, he finds himself amused by the movie, and is even more amused by Marinette’s reactions to it. At one point, an unseen force pulls the protagonist off-screen and you can hear her screaming in the background, and it scares Marinette so much that she grabs Adrien’s hand and covers her eyes with it, like he did earlier in the movie. 

After about 45 minutes of jumpscare after jumpscare, Adrien realizes that the movie was slowly reaching its ending; as the protagonist attempts to fight off the demon that’s been taunting the characters. He grins as he anticipates Marinette’s reaction; horror movies normally get scarier towards the end, or -- at least -- that’s what Nino told him.

“What is she doing -- going into the demon’s lair?” Marinette huffs. “This is so dumb, this girl is so dumb, this whole movie is dumb. I mean, really, who just walks straight into it without any weapons?” She has one hand pointing to the TV, and the other is waving back and forth in disbelief. The TV shows the demon’s face race out towards the camera with a loud whooshing sound and it makes Marinette retract her arms in fear. “Ugh, I hate horror movies!”

Adrien lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, we probably should have just watched something else instead of this. Want me to turn it off?” he asks as he pushes himself off of her bed.  


“No! I want to see what happens!” Marienette tugs on Adrien’s shirt, signaling him to re-take his place next to her. 

“Even though the movie is so bad? And besides, you seem a little freaked out by it, too.”

“Yeah, and -- for the record -- I am _not_ freaked out,” she states. “If anything, you’re the one who’s freaked out.”

He fakes an over-dramatic gasp, “I am _not_.” 

“Oh? What about that one part where the door flung open, you almost slapped me in the face! Or, the part where she hears that noise in the attic and it’s actually just a really quiet dog? And--”

Before she can continue mocking him, the demon on the TV lurches at the protagonist and possesses her. It catches Marinette’s attention, as the protagonist stands still for a couple moments, presumably in the middle of a possession.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Adrien thinks.

The camera circles around the protagonist, slowly. Marinette is completely focused on the screen, leaning towards it. And, just when she gets close to the TV, the protagonist jumps towards the TV screen, making Marinette yelp and jump back so far that she bumps into Adrien. The screen goes black, signaling the end of the movie.

Marinette groans, “that was the worst idea ever.” 

“Yeah,” Adrien agrees, grinning at her, “but you were the one who was scared the most.”

 

 

Later that night, Adrien receives a text around 1 in the morning, **I can't sleep**

**why’s that? is the thought of me keeping u awake? ;)**

**no**

**wow :(((( so mean to ur boyfriend**

**I keep imagining the demon’s face. it was really scary and I can’t get it out of my head**

**and u said that i was the baby when it comes to horror movies**

**you are! you’re a scaredy- _cat_ , get it?**

**WOW**

**i’m better at puns than you are >B) **

They spend the rest of the night trying to out-pun each other, and turn up for school the next day with dark-circles under their eyes. They also make a vow to never watch horror movies ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> ironically, i love horror movies and i also love post-reveal Adrienette so why not combine the two lmao 
> 
> honestly i just rly love post-reveal adrienette sorry
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://yumikou.tumblr.com/)! or my [fic blog](http://yumi-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
